Turn Me On
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot. Yeah it's another one. Just because I felt like it. So if Lilly does little things that she doesn't think Miley would notice, would she really notice and it turns her on more. rating for language.


**A/N: Oh yeah, catchy title huh? I really can't believe I'm doing a oneshot like this, but some friends of mine inspired me. That's right, you four know who you are. After days of laughing at The Great Idiot for this inside joke, I just decided to dedicate this oneshot to you guys 'cause well…**

**Turn Me On**

Miley's POV

Looking out at the smooth and calm ocean, I was still sweating more and more. I was sitting on a stool at Rico's, looking out at the ocean, trying to clear my head. Lilly. She was everything that was running through my head. Of course I wanted to think about her sometimes because she's my best friend. But all day in a more then friendly way wasn't normal.

Any minute now she was going to show up here and meet me for a smoothie. Sit down next to me and start talking about the wonderful weekend we would have together. Each second made me more nervous because today I decided to tell her. She had captured my heart for such a long time, I decided she deserves too know.

I was so lost in my thoughts and gazing at the ocean, that I didn't hear anyone sit next to me. Instead I suddenly felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. "Hey Miles I-"

It was Lilly. "Whoa! Gosh Lilly you scared me." I turned around.

"Sorry." she chuckled.

"It's ok, well I already got our smoothies." I told her and slid hers to her, then waited for her to start talking as always. I couldn't wait to hear her voice.

"Cool thanks. Anyway, I was just going to say that I'm sorry I'm late, my Mom made me do some chores oh and then she took…" Damn those shorts are really short. And that shirt? How'd she get out of the house wearing such a low cut shirt. I can see half of her stomach. What is she trying too do to me? Does she even realize this is torture? "…Miley, Miley!" she shouted as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry I-I was-"

"Were you even listening?" she asked and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. That was one of her favorite habits of mine. That turned me on.

"Uh yeah, you had to do chores and then you, you….well you got something taken away?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Yeah I got my cell phone taken away because I went over my minutes from talking to you so much. You weren't even listening at all, I can tell how nervous you are." She said in a knowing voice.

"Yeah sorry, just a brain freeze from the smoothie." I smiled nervously, but she didn't buy it for a second.

"You didn't even take a sip yet, it's still on the bar. And Miles, you weren't even looking at my face you know." she began to smirk at me. Shit, I think I got caught checking out Truscott. "You were looking me up and down weren't you?"

"I-It's just a cute outfit that's all." I said a bit shyly and then cleared my throat.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah well I mean, for now anyway." Stop it Stewart, just tell her.

"For now? Come on Miley, what's wrong?" she hopped off the bench and so did I.

Talk about interrogation. Now I walked away with her, from Rico's and down to the beach. "Ok listen, I've got something to say, but will you still promise to stay friends? Even though it might ruin our friendship? Which I'm sure it will." I added in a mumble, which she obviously heard.

She stopped our walking and looked into my eyes and made sure I was looking into hers. "Hey it's ok, no matter what it is, nothing will ever ruin our friendship alright?" she said seriously.

"Alright thanks. Well you were right Lil, I was looking at you and that is an amazing outfit. But I'm not saying that as your best friend, I'm saying that I was checking you out. I love you Lilly." I took a deep breath. It was a crappy and short speech, but at least I managed to finally tell her. And now for the look on her face, she was still smiling? "Why are you smiling like that? Aren't you weirded out that I'm gay?" I was confused."

"Well yeah it is surprising, but I'm actually happy that you said something because I just didn't have the guts to say anything first. Miley, I love you too."

"Y-you, you do too?" I was grinning like a fool now. "This is amazing, I can't believe…do you know how much torture you put me under by wearing that?" Lilly chuckled.

"Well I was just trying to turn you on and I guess it worked." She smirked and took a step closer to me.

I laughed. "Yeah I guess it did. And you know what you do?"

"What?"

"The way you tuck your hair behind your ear. I think it's really cute."

"Really?" she smirked as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

"Oh yeah." I whispered now that we were inches apart from each other. I slowly leaned in, then Lilly just moved in quickly to fill the space between us. This kiss was smooth and more amazing then any kiss that I've ever felt before. After a few moments, we needed air. "Wow, now that first kiss with you I'll never forget." I breathed out.

"Me neither." Lilly breathed out too.

I pulled her closer to me by her belt loops. "Truscott?"

"Mhmm?" She asked with a sigh, clearly taken away by looking into my eyes.

A sudden, small breeze blew past us. Her hair slightly blew past her ears again. Now I smirked. "Just turn me on." she knew what I was talking about and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you." I smiled and we shared another kiss in front of the sunset.

**A/N Yeah ok so the ending was a bit rushed, but you my friends are going to review…I know it. I mean sure they could all be mean, but I'll take what I get.**


End file.
